City of Sparks
by Talee
Summary: Two girls move into the neighborhood. How will this impact the Electric Company and the Pranksters? Shock/OC
1. Chapter 1

As Annie was walking down the street, away from the park where another foiled plot against the Electric Company had happened, she saw two girls walking toward her.

"Hey you! Do you know where I can get something to eat?" said the red head

"Sure, because I feel generous today. The Electric Diner's down the street, but the people there are annoying." said Annie.

"I don't really care if they're annoying. I'm going there to eat, not socialize with people." said the red head, while her friend was eying the picnic benches at the park. "Hey, I'm gonna go eat something. I'll meet you at the park when I'm done" she said as she walked off toward the Electric Diner. Her friend just left towards the park with a folder. As the soon to be named red head was walking, she felt someone taping her shoulder repetitively. "What do you want?"

"Hey you shouldn't be rude to my girlfriend" said this boy who appeared behind her, "You're supposed to say 'Thank you for helping me in my time of need." he said in a sing song voice.

"Well sorry!" she snapped. "Thank you for helping me in my time of need random stranger!"

"She has a name you know. It's Annie Scrambler and I'm Danny Rebus. Someone should teach you a lesson!"

"Oh I'm so scared!" she said as she continued to walk down the sidewalk."She's gonna regret that" Danny said as he caught up with Annie.  
>"We should tell the rest of the Pranksters that there's a possibility of more people having powers" Annie said as she dialed Francine's number. "It's all set Danny. There's going to be a Prankster meeting at Francine's. Come on!" Annie said, grabbing Danny, running to Francine's.<br>As Mealea was walking toward the benches, she sat down and took out all of the papers in her  
>folder. Finally she chose one that she hadn't sang in awhile.<p>

"My life is a bunch of memories, all scattered across the floor.  
>Now I realized that all of the pieces don't have to fit together.<br>But after you left me, there's no doubt that;  
>My perfect little life, is shattered beyond repair.<br>All because you couldn't picture me with you..."

"How may I help you?" said Hector when a girl sat down in one of the barstools at the counter.  
>"Sure..." she said as her face turned blank. "He's cute..." she thought while thinking of something witty to say. "I'm new around here so could you help me around the neighborhood and get me a turkey club?" she asked while thinking "Well now I sound like my normal self...my very hungry self"<p>

"Sure! My name's Hector Ruiz. What's yours?"  
>"Christina Allens"<br>"Cool. Do you have any siblings?"  
>"No, i'm an only child. Do you?"<br>"Yeah, I have a little sister. I'll introduce you to her and my other friends. Oh yeah, here's your  
>turkey club" Hector said. Then he yelled "Hey you guys!" while Christina started munching on her sandwich.<p>

Meanwhile, at the park,Shock was practicing his beat-boxing when he heard someone singing.  
>"Wow...that person sings good..." he thought as he found a girl sitting on one of the picnic benches. "I should hide. If she looks at me then I'll look like a creeper. That's not a good first impression. I know! I'll beat box behind the these trees so I'll have an excuse to be here." he thought as he sat down in the grass and started to beat box.<br>"What's that sound?" she thought to herself as she stopped singing and looked around her. "It sounds like it's coming from those trees..." she thought as she walked toward the trees, stealthily like a ninja. Suddenly, she saw a guy with his back leaning against the tree and tripped. More like tripped over him and then saw him.  
>"Sorry! Didn't mean that!" he said as he stood up and offered his hand to took his hand and he helped pull her up. The girl then gave him a smile that showed that she accepted his apology. Then he started to talk...<p>

CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN! So how was it? If you liked it, review or message me. I'll try to post each chapter once a week. This is also posted on my Quizilla account. I mainly post stuff on that. If u want to find the most current chapters, my account name on Quizilla is smartsport5.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I messed this chapter up! I think I fixed it now. I tried making this the 2nd chapter instead of a whole new story. I've never used Fanfiction before so yeah.

Recap: Mealea then gave him a smile that meant "its okay" as Shock started to talk... 

"I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just beat boxing. My name's Shock. I work at the Electric Diner down the street. You're a good singer. I was listening to you singing from back here." Shock rambled as his face turned red with embarrassment. "What's wrong with me? I usually never talk, or ramble. Hmm..." Shock thought to himself while Mealea started laughing.

"It's okay. Thanks for complimenting me." Mealea said as she checked her phone.

It was Christina, "Hey I'm at the Electric Diner. I can't meet you at the park so yea...Bye!"

"Don't you work there?" Mealea asked.

"Yes. Come on, I'll take you there!" Shock said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street to the Electric Diner.

"She should be on her way" Christina said as she slid her phone shut.

"Okay, I'll call the rest of the Electric Company" Hector said. "Hey you guys!" he yelled as Christina stared in astonishment that someone could yell that loud.

"Sorry about that bro, but we saw Annie and Danny run over to Francine's. They must be planning something big to run that fast!" said Jessica as she Keith and Marcus walked in.

"Jess, Keith, Marcus; meet Christina. Christina, meet my sister Jessica and our friends Keith and Marcus.

"Hi" they said to each other.

"So how do you know Hector? I've never seen you in the neighborhood before" said Marcus.

"Actually, I just met Hector half an hour ago. Yeah, I'm new around here so he's kind of my guide. He just explained to me that you guys have special powers and that you're in the Electric Company. Maybe I'll have powers!" Christina said, bubbling in excitement that she could have a power.

"Have you guys seen Shock? He was supposed to come back from his break 15 minutes ago. It's not like him to be late" said Hector.

"Maybe he got kidnapped, maybe he went to get some tea, maybe the pranksters are causing him trouble or maybe the pranksters are causing him trouble by kidnapping him while he was on his way to the tea booth" Marcus gasped as he sat down on a bar stool to catch his breath.

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet someone!" Shock said, bursting through the door with a girl. Everyone was staring at him. "What's going on?" Shock asked as he realized why they were staring at him.

"Sorry" he said as he let go of Mealea's hand and started blushing "Great. I blushed in front of her 2 times today..." he thought. Then he told the Electric Company that Mealea was supposed to meet someone at the Electric Diner, "So I just brought her here myself because she couldn't find it" he said trying to recollect himself.

"Hey it's about time you came" Christina said to Mealea as Mealea blushed after being caught looking at Shock, then staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"Shock, this is Christina. Christina, this is Shock. The best beat boxer in the neighborhood" Hector introduced as he left to go help out a customer.

"Nice to meet you" Christina said.

"Ditto" said Shock.

"Oh yea! Girl, I forgot. Let me fill you in about the neighborhood" said Christina as she explained about the Electric Company, Pranksters, Skelekians, even Paul the Gorilla.


	3. Chapter 3

Francine's POV

At my apartment were Manny, Danny, Annie, and Gilda; we were discussing the news about the two new girls.

"Did they look like they had powers?" asked Gilda

"You can't tell if someone has powers just by looking at them Gilda. Get with the program" replied Francine.

"Well we can't let them have two more people with powers on their side or they'll outnumber us" said Annie.

"No they wouldn't" said Manny

"Do I have to draw it out for you?" said Annie as Manny nodded. "Sheesh! Okay, there are five of us," said Annie while drawing on a whiteboard that I handed to her. "And four of them, not counting Lisa. So if they get two more members, then they would outnumber us by one person! Two when Lisa comes back."

"Oh! Now I understand!" Manny exclaimed as Annie sat back down, next to Danny.

"Well I for one don't want that to happen" Danny said

"What should we do Francine?" they all asked me.

"Well, what do we know about them?" I asked.

"The red-head has spunk," begun Annie as Danny finished the sentence for her "but she's quite rude"

"What about the other girl?" I asked

"I don't know. We never heard her talk" said Annie.

"I know! Here's the plan. We should make up a convincing rumor about red-head. Eventually she'll run out of self-esteem" I said, "I'll come up with something for the other girl"

"Okay" Manny said as he muttered under his breath "This is probably gonna backfire"

"Oh it won't Manny" I said as he got embarrassed for doubting me. I then started laughing until everyone else joined in a fit of evil laughter, except for Gilda as she gave an awkward evil laugh. Then everyone was debating on who had the best evil laugh or who should teach Gilda. As everyone got over the moment, I said "I'll take care of the girl that's not a red-head"

"Okay, Annie and I will take care of red-head" said Danny

"I'll prep my robots!" said Manny as everyone left my place.

After pasting this in the URL box, click on the "City of Dreams" tab to look at pics or banners for this fanfic!

.com


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh yeah guys! Lisa told me that she's visiting in 2 weeks!" Jessica said.

"Cool, I can't wait to see her in person instead of that Skelekians screen" Hector said remembering all of his old memories with Lisa as he scrubbed down the table.

"Here's your smoothie" Shock said as he handed it to Mealea. As she took out some money from her duct tape wallet, Shock pushed it away "It's on the house. An official welcome to the neighborhood" he said with a smile.

As Mealea savored the taste of strawberry-banana goodness, she thought "I think I'm starting to like this neighborhood" as she took another sip. Suddenly her phone rang and she answered it. It was her uncle, Matt. She then put it on speaker and set it on the counter so Christina could be a part of the conversation.

"Hey you two, you still haven't unpacked yet. I was too lazy to bring your stuff in so it's still out on the curb." He said

"What! All of my stuff could be stolen!" Christina shrieked.

"Bye!" Matt said as he hung up.

"Come on let's go!" Christina said, without looking to see if Mealea was following, and sprinted out the door. Mealea gave the glass back to Shock as she calmly walked out the door.

"Wait!" Shock yelled after her as he stood outside of the Electric Diner, "You never told me your name!"

"Mealea, Mealea Lim" she replied back as she ran off as if she was a track star, to her apartment.

Annie and Danny looked around for a moving truck to find out where the two girls lived. "Bingo!" Annie said as she saw one pass by. The two ran the opposite way and was at an apartment building.

"Here are the boxes with their stuff. We should take them" said Danny

"No, we don't have enough time. Look inside for anything that we can use, hurry, someone could come for these any minute" said Annie.

"The red-head's name is Christina according to this photo" said Danny, "so the other girl must be Mealea"

"How do you know?"

"It's written on this box"

"Right, right…" Annie said as she continued to search her box

"Annie I think we've hit the jackpot" Danny said as he showed Annie what filled 4 different boxes.

"Oh this is perfect. Forget rumors and hello blackmail" said Annie as they both grinned. The two then began to take pictures of the items in the boxes. "I'll take you my precious" said Annie as she grabbed an object from one of the bigger boxes, "Agnus" it said on its collar. After taking the pictures, they shoved everything back into the boxes, taped the boxes shut with some leftover tape the movers left behind, and then ran back to Annie's house to print the pictures.

*********************************************************************************  
>"Perfect" Francine said as she shut her phone with a satisfying click. "Annie and Danny have black mail; now let's get some fake shots Gilda"<p>

"Of what exactly?"

"I'll think of something. That's her!" Francine said as she and Gilda hid behind a bench but Mealea didn't seem to notice.

"How do you know it's her?"

"Because I've never seen her before, and she doesn't have red hair" Francine said as she got up and bumped into someone.

"Sorry Francine" said Wiki Wiki Walters

"Dang it I lost her" Francine muttered under her breath as she looked around for Mealea. "Hey Wiki, did you know that two new people moved here? Do you happen to know them? Their names are Christina and Mealea" Francine asked.

"I know who Mealea is. She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh really, could you tell me about her and her relationship with you?"

"Um... I don't really think that's a good idea..."

"Please! My teacher said that I should help her out. If I do and if I make a newscast about her, I get extra credit."

"Well...I guess I could help you out" Wiki said as Francine jumped in excitement

"Thanks! Now let's start the interview right now" Francine said as she interviewed Wiki and had Gilda write down the information. An hour later they finished up the interview and Wiki left. "Aww...I know exactly what to do with this" Francine said as she whispered her evil plan to Gilda.

"This might actually work compared to this chart of your other failed evil plans" Gilda exclaimed

"What was that?" Francine snapped as she turned around

"Nothing at all"

"That's what I thought" Francine said as she sat down on the bench and began to write a new script starring herself.

"Whew thank goodness no one took my stuff" Christina panted as she put her hands on her knees, trying to steady her breath. Suddenly behind her, with the stealth of a ninja, Mealea flicked the back of Christina's head. "What was that for?" Christina shrieked as she felt the back of her head.

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because I knew that you would catch up with your robot running skills"

"Yeah right I don't run that fast"

"Well it's also because I didn't want to disturb your weird staring contest with Shock"

"What weird staring contest?"

"The one in the diner. It was weird because you both took turns looking at each other"

"Real funny Christina"

"Well do you like him?" Christina asked as Mealea picked up two of her boxes and started to walk inside.

"You didn't deny it!" Christina called after her as she picked up a tote bag and one of her boxes.

"Hey Matt! We're here!" Mealea yelled to her uncle

"I thought I heard squawking" said Matt

"Hey that's not a nice thing to say about Christina"

"Actually I meant you"

"Thanks, love ya too" Mealea said sarcastically as she went upstairs to pick out a bedroom. She finally settled in a room and began to arrange all of her things. After she was done, she looked for C  
>Christina so she could help her. Three hours later, they were finally finished.<p>

"Mealea, Christina, Dinner's ready" Matt called for them as the aroma of spaghetti trailed upstairs.

"Yummy, I'm starving" Mealea said as she fixed a book on a shelf

"Well that's what you get for only having a smoothie from your boyfriend" Christina said as Mealea chucked a pillow at her head. The two then raced downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

"7 am waking up on the morning. Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs. Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal..." was what Mealea woke up to at 7 on a Sunday morning. "It's freaking Saturday!" Mealea yelled as she turned off her alarm clock. "Christina must have set that on my alarm" she said as she sat up. After yawning and stretching, she gathered her clothes for the day and took a shower. When she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look like all of the other girls in her grade, which looked like clowns at a circus. She was wearing an old softball t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. "How could somebody like him think that I'm cute..." she thought to herself while playing with her hair, she then tied her hair into a low ponytail that she wore every day since her last bad haircut. She was waiting for her hair to grow out so it looked normal. After looking at her reflection in the mirror again, she went back into her room; daydreaming about that boy from the park. For the next two hours she gathered her box of sharpies and paint, and started to decorate the plain walls in her room.

Shock started to wake up from his dream and suddenly came back to reality. Usually he didn't dream, if he did it would almost always be about himself being a pro baseball player. Most people thought that he wanted to do beat boxing for a living, but really it was just a hobby. He tried to remember what his dream was about. "Oh yeah" he thought as he finally remembered. Her soft brown eyes, dark lashes, a tan face that she didn't want to use makeup on. He wondered what her hair would look like put down instead of being tied. He imagined what she would look like. The girl in his head pulled her hair tie out and with it; her long dark hair would come cascading down to mid-chest. "Why do I bother to dream about her?" he said. He then groaned, stuffed his face in his pillow, covered himself with an old blanket, and slowly began to slip into unconsciousness; once again dreaming about that girl from the park.

Matt Lim was staying up, at 3 in the morning, working on his computer when he received an email. It was from Christina's mom. "It's time to tell them" was all it said.  
>"I'll tell them later, after I figure out how to say it" he said as he powered down his laptop and went to bed.<p>

"All done" Mealea said as she put down her paintbrush and observed her work. It was pretty good for a student that only took art exploration for a year. After cleaning up, her uncle called for her.  
>"What is it?" Mealea said<br>"Good morning to you too" he said, "Do you remember where I put the sugar?"  
>"Yea" Mealea said as she pointed to the jar on the counter.<br>"Thanks" he said as he took a giant spoon and began to dump sugar into his corn flakes.  
>As soon as he was done, he sat down on the couch and started watching cartoons.<br>"What happened to crosswords, drinking coffee, and eating a bagel?"  
>"That's for dads. I'm still a kid at heart" Matt replied as he became absorbed into the cheesy storyline of another rerun. Christina came walking down the stairs, while putting an earring in her ear.<br>"Let's go eat at the Electric Diner" Christina said as she saw that all of the cereal was gone. After telling Matt where they were going, with a silent "okay", Christina ran out the door in excitement of seeing Hector again.

"Hey where's Mealea?" Jessica asked 5 minutes after Christina walked into the Electric Diner.  
>"I'm not sure. I hope she didn't get lost" Christina said as Shock handed her a giant bowl of cornflakes and some oj. That statement left Marcus freaking out that Mealea got kidnapped at the tea booth. As everyone stared at him, he said, "Well she's Asian so it totally makes sense" which left him with a slap on the head from Jessica.<p>

Meanwhile, Mealea was sprawled on the sidewalk with her head pounding. In front of her was an African American guy in a hat. "Sorry I should look where I'm going" Mealea said as she looked up to see who she had bumped into... 

Go to my quizilla account for banners and pics! My account name is smartsport5  
>Please review! I would really like some feedback from you guys!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys that I haven't updated in awhile. My computer's been jacked up but it's fixed now. Thank you if you have reviewed!

{Chapter start}

"Is that you Mealea?" he asked.

"Yea, what's sup Wiki?"

"Nothing really. So how was life in KC?"

"Okay I guess. I just moved here with my uncle and Christina," Mealea said.

"Christina Ried?"

"Yeah"

"Well where ya going?"

"To The Electric Diner"

"I'll walk you there" Wiki said. They then walked off in silence until Wiki tried to get Mealea to laugh by beat boxing.

Shock was lost in his thoughts when Wiki suddenly burst through the door.

"Sup Shock? I just bumped into Mealea here. She said she was going to the Electric Diner so I thought I should go with her to prevent any casualties " he said as Mealea punched him, playfully, on the shoulder.

"Thanks. Love ya too" he said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute, wasn't that Walters?" asked Christina.

"Yeah. He taught me how to beat box when we were kids. How do you know him?" said Shock.

"Mealea, wasn't he your..." said Christina as Mealea ran over to her and clamped her mouth shut.

"Nothing, nothing" Mealea said, trying to reassure everyone that nothing has happening."No telling anyone"

"Okay. I won't say it if you make me breakfast. I want blueberry waffles with syrup and a glass of oj!" Christina said

"Right now?"

"Yeah I'm hungry"

"But that means I have to go around back" said Mealea, "Is that okay Hector?"

"Sure" Hector said as Shock interrupted him.

"I'll show you where the ingredients are" Shock said as he left to go into the kitchen.

"Sure, but I have to cook it or blabbermouth there will break the deal" said Mealea while pointing at Christina. Five minutes later Mealea pushed Shock out , with her hands on his shoulders, and made him sit in a bar stool. "Stay" she said while walking back.

"I bet you had to stand on your tippie toes!" said Christina as Mealea replied back with something inaudible.

While everyone was waiting for Mealea to come out, Christina decided to break the awkward silence. "You two ould be cute together. If you agree say 'aye'"

"Are you kidding me?" Shock asked

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are!" Shock said as the two started debating on the subject.

As Mealea started walking out of the back doors, carrying out the tray of food, she heard the others talking about her.

"How could someone like her, like someone like me? I only met her yesterday!" said Shock when Christina took out a post-it, a pen, and began to write something down.

"Here" she said as she handed the post-it to him. The note said: "It's probably because you beatbox. I think that's why she and Wiki Wiki Walters went out in elementary school before he moved here"

"What? They went out?" Shock said as the rest of the Electric Company repeated those words, surprised that was the truth.

"Christina! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" said Mealea as she burst through the doors, startling those in the diner.

"I didn't tell anyone, I just innocently wrote it down then gave it to him. It was his choice to read it" said Christina, trying to explain her innocence before the judge. A 5' 4" judge that could give a 5' 9" girl the death penalty.

"Thanks a lot..." Mealea said as she left the tray on the counter, and walked out the door. From the window, the Electric Company, Christina, Shock, and the other random customers could see Mealea sprinting off into the distance.

"I'll go after her" Shock said as he started to head out, in search for the 5' 4" girl from the picnic benches.


	7. Chapter 7

"Holy crap readers! When I typed this chapter on Libre Office, it came to a total of 13 pages! It has 2,414 words too (not including this writer's note)! This is my longest chapter (so far) written! I hope this makes up for the time this story was discontinued!" Talee yelled, squealing in excitment. If you want a Christina and Hector chapter, review or message me and it might become a chapter!

{CHAPTER START}

"Well, they would have found out sooner or later" Mealea said to herself. With a sigh, she lied down on the grass and looked up at the clear sky. She then began to drift into her world of daydreams. A few minutes later, she came back into reality when she heard someone call her name. "Time to go" she said as she got to her feet, and ran off; with the occasional snapping of a thin branch and the sound of her converse crushing the grass.

"Where'd she go?" Shock asked himself as he saw that Mealea wasn't where he thought she was. For the rest of the afternoon, and many calls asking if Mealea was found yet, he searched for her. After looking at the garden, the playground, and the volleyball pit, he looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark. I'll look in the woods, maybe she's there" he thought to himself as he wandered to the woods.

"I hope he left by now" Mealea thought. Five seconds later she tripped over a log, but caught herself by holding a thick tree branch next to her. "Whew! At least I didn't break anything" she thought and then continued walking, closer to the edge of the woods. As she spaced out, once again, she didn't notice a low tree branch. She tripped over it, and tumbled down a hill.

Shock heard a loud scream. It sounded not too far from where he was now. "She must have fallen down Poison Hill" he realized as he ran off to get Mealea. When he slid down, on his feet, he saw Mealea lying face down in a field of green. "You okay?"

"Well I did fall down a hill" she replied as Shock gave her a no-really-I'm-serious look. "My ankle feels funny"

"Let me look" Shock said as she sat up and stuck out her left leg on the green. He reached out his hand and, gingerly, touched her ankle which left a look of pain on Mealea's face. He pulled his hand back when he felt a surge of electricity go through his fingers, but felt no pain.

"Ouch. Don't do that again please" Mealea said as she gritted her teeth. Shock's touch on her ankle sent waves of pain to her nerves, but she felt a wave of something unknown to her go to her heart.

"Sorry that I hurt you. I think you sprained your ankle. How did you manage to find Poison Hill?"

"I just wandered around in the woods, tripped over a low tree branch, and tumbled down the hill. Wait a minute, why is it called Poison Hill?"

"Because at the bottom there's a field of poison ivy" Shock said as he gestured with his hands, around them.

"Great, I sprained my ankle and now I have poison ivy. Oh no! You probably have poison ivy too!" said Mealea as she apologized over and over while thinking "Did he know that when he slid down the hill to help me?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Okay... Mealea said while thinking about how her clumsiness got them into this mess. "Oh look!" Mealea said as she pointed to the horizon where a sunset was starting.

"We can stay to watch it, then go back to the diner if you want"

"But what about the poison ivy?"

"We already have poison ivy. A few more minutes isn't gonna hurt us" he said as he lay down.

"He knew about the poison ivy, yet he came to get me. He's like my knight in shining armor minus the horse. But I'm not a fair maiden or a beautiful princess" Mealea thought

"She was in trouble, that's why I helped her" Shock thought to himself, trying to trick his mind that that was his reason. The thing is he really wasn't sure if that was the real reason for his actions. When Mealea was too busy staring at the sunset, Shock stared at her. Thankfully she didn't notice this. "She's beautiful in her own ways. She's not like any other girl that I've met. I think she's beautiful on the inside and outside. Well I don't love her, we're too young to know what love is, but I think that Christina's right. I like her more than a friend" he thought as he looked away, lost into deep thought. Mealea brought him back into reality when she started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" Mealea gasped as she continued laughing

"You can tell me. We're friends right?" Shock said

As the word "friend sank into Mealea's mind, she told him "Okay fine, I compared you to my knight in shining armor" even though it was a lie; when actually, she was laughing at herself at the thought of Shock liking her.

"Actually, I think I would look good in shining armor on a white horse" Shock said as Mealea laughed at the mental picture of Shock on a horse. Shock stood up, offered his hand, and said "May I guide you back home milady?"

"Of course good sir" Mealea said, "but I'm afraid I'm a cripple"

"Don't worry, I'll give you a majestic piggyback ride" Shock said as he picked up Mealea and put her on his back.

*Back at the diner*

By the time Shock and Mealea had arrived at the Electric Diner, the last few customers left due to closing time.

"It's 7:30pm already. Did any of you find her?" said Hector after checking the time on his phone.

"Not at the library" said Keith

"Not at the movies" said Jessica

"Or the mall" said Christina

"And not at the tea booth. Darn, I thought she would be there" Marcus said as he dodged another head slap from Jessica.

"Were could she be?" they all asked as someone knocked on the front door.

"Maybe Shock found her!" Marcus said as Hector went to open the door.

"Got her!" Shock said as he carried Mealea in.

"What happened to you?" they all asked in sync.

"Tripped over a branch, fell down a hill, sprained my ankle, and got poison ivy" Mealea explained.

"Poison Hill" said the Electric Company which left Christina in confusion.

"Oh Poison Hill is in the park and at the bottom is a bunch of poison ivy, " said Jessica as she looked toward Keith "I learned that the hard way"

"Hey you were the one who had the great idea to have a cartwheel race down that hill and I still have the scars from the branches. Wanna see?" Keith said as he teased Jessica who turned away, blushing.

"Well as much as you like having Mealea on your back Shock, you can set her down" said Hector which left the others laughing at Shock and Mealea's embarrassment.

"No thanks. Have to take her 'round back to wrap her ankle" Shock said as Christina got up to open the door for them. "Thanks" Shock said

"No prob!" Christina said as the two went in, "have a good time kiddies!"

*In the kitchen/back room*

Shock had placed Mealea down on a chair while he got the first aid kit. After getting the white box with a red cross, he wrapped her ankle.

"Thanks Dr..." said Mealea

"Sullivan" said Shock

"Okay. Thanks "

"My full name's Christopher Sullivan. I actually don't remember why people call me Shock. I guess that nickname stuck. I think only Hector knows my real name and now you do.

"You looked like a Chris, but Shock is a good name for you too" Mealea said without thinking before talking.

"Hey since I just met you yesterday, do you want to play 20 questions so we can get to know each other better?" said Shock, who decided not to embarrass Mealea any further.

"Okay I'll go first. We both get 10 questions, the question asker would have to answer the question as well" Mealea said, "Um...what's your favorite time of day? Mine's at sunset, like todays."

"Late at night because it's quieter than daytime plus it has stars. What's your favorite color? Mine's dark blue"

"It changes after a while. Right now it's purple. What would you do during an apocalypse? I would probably hide out in the high school s music room so I could entertain myself with music and so I could whack the zombies with the music stands if they broke in"

"I would stay here because there's lots of food and if zombies came in, I would hit them with pots and pans" Shock said as he pretended to whack something with a frying pan nearby, "Why do you want to know that? And yes, that's my 2nd question"

"So then I would know where you would be if I turn into a zombie..." said Mealea

"You would turn me into a zombie? Talk about a knife in the back" said Shock

"Hey you didn't let me finish! I would go after you if I was a zombie or I would ask you to help me start a revolt. Mealea said emphasizing the word 'or', Besides, if I'm going to be a zombie eternally you're goin down with me; and since you asked another question that counts too. What's your favorite animal? Mine's a narwhal"

"Despite what Annie did to Hector, I'm gonna have to say a dog. Hey what's a narwhal?"

"It's an animal that's like a whale but has a horn on its head. My friends from back where I used to live think

That it's a whale and unicorn hybrid. Have you lived in the neighborhood all of your life? If not, you need to tell me the other place or places where you used to live. I moved here from KCK, that's what locals call it. It stands for Kansas City, KS. And before you ask: number one, there are not tornadoes every day; number two, we don't drive tractors around instead of cars; three, we girls don't wear sparkly red shoes to go back home; and four, we don't have heavy country accents

"Well, I wasn't gonna ask about any of that. I've lived here all my life. When's your birthday? Mine's September 22nd"

"June 1st. What are your favorite sports? I like volleyball, tennis, and track"

"I like basketball but Hector's way better than me. I'm only good at soccer and baseball. I know this is obvious but do you know how to beat box?"

"No, maybe you could teach me one day. Do you play any instruments? Voice counts; so I sing and I'm learning piano"

"Beat boxing and that's about it. What's your favorite food? I like spaghetti"

"Any kind of pasta but not the green colored ones...What are your three favorite songs? I like Boyfriend by Big Time Rush, A-Punk by Vampire Weekend, and If I Die Young by The Band Perry

"Don't laugh at me," Shock said, "but I like 21 Guns by Green Day, White and Nerdy by Weird Al, and this other song that's all beat boxing that I made up. What do you do for fun? I beat box, read, play baseball, and I sometimes play video games"

"Singing, writing songs or stories, tennis, and drawing but I'm terrible at it. What's your favorite day? Mine's Friday, but I absolutely hate that song about Friday by Reba Gray"

"Saturday. What's your favorite type of flower? I don't have one. I got the idea from the flour bags over there" Shock said while pointing to the stack of flour bags.

"Roses. What did you look like when you were little? I was super short, skinny, had a bob, and wore braces but I got my braces off 3 years ago" said Mealea

"I was, how do I put this, on the heavy side if you know what I mean. I was tall for my age. For my last question...how old are you? Im 17"

"I'm 16. I'm supposed to be a sophomore but I skipped a grade so I'm a junior this year Mealea said. Should I ask him if he likes me for my last question?" Mealea thought to herself.

"Oh I'm a senior. So have you decided what your last question is? The suspense is killing me"

"Sorry, I was thinking about calling you a senior citizen from now on"

"Hey, respect your elder s young grasshopper"

"Wow what a cheesy karate line. You're lucky that I have a weakness for cheesy lines"

"I'm glad I dodged that bullet" Shock said "So, how about that question..."

"Um...do you like..." Mealea started to say, but was interrupted by the door opening. Of course there was the queen

of interruptions, Christina.

"Hey Mea, it's almost time to go. When I called Matt to tell him what happened, he almost had a heart attack. He's

coming by to pick us up so he can show off his new car" said Christina while looking at the two. "Oh my bad, I leave

you two alone. He'll be here in a mo'. I'll be waiting outside." She then turned to Shock "Hey Shock, Hector says that

he needs you to lock up for him because he needs to take Jessica and Keith to the movies." she said as she closed

the door, walking outside.

"Well, I guess I better go" Mealea said as they heard a car honk.

"I'll walk you out" Shock said while Mealea hopped on her right foot.

"Bye Shock" Mealea said while trying to open the door.

"Here I'll help" Shock said as he opened the door for her. Before Mealea could hop outside, Shock hugged her and

whispered in her ear, "For your last question, my answer is yes" with his cheeks tinted red.

With her face pink, she climbed into the back seat; because apparently Christina called shotgun. While driving away with her uncle droning on and on how great his red Honda Fit was, Mealea was in her own little world. She did not stop smiling that night. Little did she know that Shock was smiling too on his way home after locking up.


	8. Chapter 8

Gilda Flip had just bought a coffee, black, from the cafe on her block. She needed a pick-me-up from waking up at 4 in the morning. Francine had asked Gilda to spy on the Electric Company. After finishing her coffee, she tossed the empty cup in the trash can, and continued walking toward her destination. Mealea and Hector were already at the Electric Diner so, before they spotted her, Gilda hid behind the steel railings; next to the table where Hector and Mealea were. With the motion of her hand entering her bag, Gilda grabbed her Flip video camera and started recording Hector and Mealea's conversation. Half an hour later, Mealea left and Hector went inside the diner, Gilda saved the video. Then she ran over to Francine's apartment, in excitement of what she discovered. At the door was Ms. Caruthers talking to Francine.

"Now Francine, be good while I'm gone. I don't want to leave in the middle of the business convention because you are disrupting the peace in this neighborhood" Ms. Caruthers said as she spotted Gilda.

"Good morning Ms. Caruthers" Gilda said

"Well aren't you a sweetheart" Ms. Caruthers said as she pinched Gilda's cheeks. After saying goodbye to the youngsters, she went down the stairs, got into a taxi, and drove off. Francine motioned Gilda to come inside and Gilda gently closed the door behind her. When she turned around, she saw Francine at the window.

"Okay the coast is clear. So what'd you get?" Francine asked.

"Only Mealea and Hector were there, but I recorded their conversation" Gilda said as she got her Flip video camera and clipboard, "I listed the 6 possible ways we could use this to our advantage" while Francine snatched the red camera from her and plugged it into her computer. After transferring the video to Francine's video file named "Plan #37", they watched the video. When it stopped to the last second, Francine sneered and opened the video in a new editing program that she got for being "a good daughter". Twenty minutes later, Francine saved the finished product in the Plan #37 folder.

"Let's do a newscast feature for this baby" Francine said as she handed Gilda a giant, one-of-a-kind-that-only-professionals-use, video camera; and went into her room to find an outfit that fit the occasion of embarrassing the new girl. When Gilda had finished setting up the camera in Ms. Caruthers office Francine stepped into the room in a navy women's suit, matching pearl necklace and earrings, and bare feet.

"Um Francine, your feet" Gilda said

"Don't worry about it kid, I'll be behind the desk. This is what professional newscasters do" Francine said emphasizing the word 'professional'. "Well, at least I think they do"

"Rolling in three, two..." Gilda said as she mouthed the word "one". When they finished filming Francine and Gilda rolled up their sleeves, and started putting together both the conversation and the news feature. Once they were done, Francine saved the video onto the folder for this Prankster plan; and posted it on her website. After that, Francine clicked the "yes" button on the computer screen to send the video to the Hector.

*At the Electric Diner*

Hector Ruiz was checking his texts on his phone, because no customers were in the dinner at the moment, and then he saw that Francine had sent one to him. The text said "watch me" with an arrow pointing down to a video attachment. Resisting the temptation to watch the video alone, Hector called for the Electric Company with a "Hey you guys!" After that, he dialed Christina's phone number to get her and Mealea to come as well; even though they weren't in the Electric Company, Christina would be a ticking bomb if she wasn't there. Ten minutes later, everyone had shown up.

"Hey Hector, what's up?" Marcus said

"This" Hector said as he showed them the text.

"Must be another lame scheme to break up the Electric Company" Keith said

"Well, let's see what she's up to this time" Jessica said as Hector opened the video and pressed "play".

"Can I watch? I'm bored" Shock said

"Sure" Hector said scooting over so Shock could sit next to him and Mealea.

"Hush puppies. It's starting" Christina said while eating from a cup of popcorn that she conveniently brought from home while Mealea tried to ignore Shock's smile.

*The video*

"Good morning everyone, I'm Francine Caruthers bringing you, Francine said pointing to the screen "the scoop. One of my associates has found out that not only two girls have moved into the neighborhood, but one of them has gotten to one of the Electric Company's hearts. You don't believe me? Well here's the evidence" she said as a recording replaced her image.

"Hey Mealea" Hector said

"Hi Hector. So what's up?" Mealea said as they both sat down in two chairs in front of the Electric Diner.

"So um...do you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Well I have liked you for a while" Mealea said as she stood up to hug Hector.

"Well isn't that sweet? I think that recording proved my point. Its official, billboard boy Hector Ruiz and new girl Mealea Lim are dating. Go ahead ask them, but they'll just deny it so little sister Jessica Ruiz, ex-crush Lisa Heffenbauer, and ex-boyfriend WikiWiki Walters won't find out. Thank you for your time viewers and that is the FranScoop" Francine said trying to pose like she was on America's Next Top Model, and the screen blacked out.

*When the video ended*

While Hector and Mealea were trying to recover from anger and surprise, the rest of the Electric Company, Christina and Shock were trying to see if the rumor was true. Finally Marcus and Christina agreed on something.

"FranScoop is a terrible catchphrase and it sounds like a bad ice cream flavor" they both said.

After the stony silence was broken, Mealea said "Aw crap..." and lightly banged her head on the table.

"Congratulations Mealea," Christina started to say "you just burned 2 calories"

"What?" everyone but Mealea asked.

"Well you burn 120 calories an hour if you bang your head against a surface" Christina said trying to explain.

"And she banged her head for a minute...so when there are 60 minutes in an hour" Marcus said as he showed them with a diagram using his powers "You divide 120 calories by 60 calories an you get 2 calories" while leaving the chicken scratch in the air for a while and erased it.

"Um okay...but how does this help us?" Keith asked

"Well, it helps Mealea and Hector prepare us and explanation" Christina said as she and everyone else turned to them. With Jessica, Christina, and Shock crossing their arms with impatience.

"Um we can explain" Hector said as he went over to the front door, locked it so no customers could come in, and changed the sign to "closed"

"Well..." Mealea started to say


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! Here's chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>"We were just talking to Lisa," said Mealea, "about her latest experiment about artichokes and her new boyfriend."<p>

"Boyfriend?" exclaimed Jessica, Keith, and Marcus; who had only met Lisa once during Winter break last year.

"Some guy named Marc…" said Hector, with just a hint of jealousy.

"I'm pretty sure it was Marco. Anyway, we were just talking with Lisa, Hector and I are just friends, and I'm pretty sure that Francine used her video editing skills to embarrass us" said Mealea

"What about that hug? It seemed so long, and looked natural" said Mealea

"I'm just a hugging kind of person." said Mealea, "besides, like I said, Francine used a video editor. When we hugged, it was only for a couple of seconds; so she must have changed the time lapse or something. If it were longer, that would be really awkward."

"So, do you guys believe us?" asked Hector

"I do" said Keith

"Ditto" said Marcus

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't be into Hector. Too pretty-pretty boy for your type" said Christina as everyone in the room laughed as Hector combed through his hair with a laugh.

"And he can have an ego as tall as himself" said Jessica, adding more humor into the conversation.

"I believe you to" said Shock, giving a nod of approval; trying not to look so happy.

"Yes! It's not so awkward anymore!" Mealea exclaimed jumping in the air, doing a leprechaun kick.

"Mealea, you can be such a dork" said Christina

"Dorkiness isn't just a state of mind. It's a lifestyle choice" said Mealea.

"Well now that that's over, how about that game of basketball Hector?" asked Keith.

"I told you before and proved it to you a couple of years ago, I rule at horse." Said Hector as he tossed his apron on the counter, "I'm gonna take my break now." Shock went to the door and changed the sign to 'open', just after Jessica dashed out the door. Before Keith could catch up with Marcus and Hector, Jessica pulled Keith aside.

"What's up Jessica?" asked Keith.

"What am I supposed to do while you guys play basketball?" asked Jessica.

"Breath in oxygen and out carbon dioxide?" asked Keith as Jessica sighed in annoyance.

"Seriously Keith"

"Why don't you go shopping with Mealea and Christina?"

"But I always go shopping with…" Jessica said as her voice dropped. She had tried to mix and match her old clothes to mask the fact that she hadn't bought any clothes for the past 18 months.

"Jessica, I miss Lisa too, but she's coming home soon. But you shouldn't just give the cold shoulder to them. This isn't like you. You're the most nice, considerate, spontaneous person I know" said Keith, speaking his mind without embarrassment. Jessica was silent for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"Wow Keith…"

"Whoa. First time you've ever been speechless" said Keith, playfully.

"Your turn!" said Jessica, who couldn't risk the temptation.

Keith felt a warm, moist, touch on his cheek, and Jessica ran towards Mealea and Christina, who had left at the same time after the meeting, to go shopping at the outlet mall. Keith felt his cheek, and ran after his fellow male Electric Company members. "I'll never wash my cheek again…" he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Sure we'd love to! Beats looking over elective courses!" said Mealea, that couldn't help but be surprised that Jessica wanted to hang out with them.<p>

"I'll have to take a rain-check. Matt asked me to go grocery shopping this morning, and I would rather not eat a baking soda and mustard sandwich" said Christina.

"Since when did you ever do errands for anybody, especially Matt?" asked Mealea.

"Well like I said, I don't want to eat something that'll end up with me getting my stomach pumped" said Christina as she rapidly crossed the street.

"But the store's this way!" Jessica called out to a swarm of people going back to their work sites.

"Wait a minute. Matt said that he'll order out tonight and would go shopping tomorrow." Mealea thought to herself, "Then where's Christina going?"

* * *

><p>Christina was sprinting down the sidewalk, ranting to herself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why do I always talk before thinking? Jessica and Mealea might be following me cause the stores next to the mall! Ugh! Stupid!" she thought. Three blocks later, Christina found herself in front of a small brick house. "That's funny; I never thought I'd be so surprised to see a house."<p>

"You get here right now young-" said a shrill feminine voice, apparently yelling at someone.

"Not now ma!" said a second voice, defiantly belonging to a male.

"Well excuse me! I've cared for you for 17 years, supported you from grade to high school and all you can say is 'not now'?" said the female voice.

"Blame the public education system ma!"

"Boy do I feel sorry for that guy" Christina said to herself as she cautiously rang the doorbell.

"I said that I already know about the voice of God calling me-" said the female voice as she opened the front door, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I thought you were one of those witness people." She was a dark-colored woman who was tall and wore a business suit with, like it or not, a fedora. "Now how may I help you? Hopefully you're not a girl scout are you?"

"No. I'm here to see your son. I have this note. It said that I was supposed to meet him here and to watch out for-"

"There you are!" said Danny, grabbing Christina by the forearm.

"Danny Zachariah Rebus! Don't you man-handle the poor girl. Don't you know your manners?" said Mrs. Rebus.

"I'm truly sorry mother-" said Danny.

"Too late! I have to run back to the office. Your father should be home soon. I left some snacks in the kitchen if you three want any" said Mrs. Rebus, straightening her hat, and went into the garage.

"Well, this way" said Danny, letting go of Christina, pointing to a room down the hallway. Danny knocked on the door three times, and opened the door, letting Christina in first. He slammed the door shut, and leaped on his bed; which caused Annie to bounce off due to the force off his weight. Annie got up, straightened her shirt, and picked up her book. It was a script for a play that, Christina assumed, that Annie was trying out for.

She said "I don't think either of us will give you the kiss of life Danny" as she noticed him flopping around on his bed, gasping for breath.

"How can you stand it? It smells so-" he said, gasping between the very few words he had spoken, "girly!"

"My family's full of hypnotists, fortune tellers, match makers, and the occasional masseuse. I'm used to it. Besides, now you know how we girls suffer whenever we smell guys after gym class" said Annie.

"So what do you want? Why'd you leave me a note taped onto my bedroom window anyway?" asked Christina.

"Because, we have pictures of something you would like to know about" said Annie as she gentility, rolled Danny aside, and pulled out a box underneath the mattress.

"Please tell me that's not-" said Christina as Danny interrupted her.

"Just look inside the box!" Christina removed the lid and saw the contents of the Nike shoe box. Appalled, she stood there, letting the realization sink in.

"How did you get these?" she asked, letting her poker face finally slip off her face. Danny and Annie looked at each other, and smirked.

"Doesn't matter-" said Annie.

"What does matter is what you'll do for us to properly dispose them" said Danny, finishing Annie's sentence.

"I'll do anything…" Christina said; ready to do whatever it takes to hide her currently discovered secret.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a mysterious cliff hanger? Please forgive me for disappearing from the edge of the Earth, err well Fanfiction. I'm still writing, I've just been too busy and lazy to type them. Thanks for reading this and my writing! :)<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

She ran down the staircase as fast as her barefoot feet could handle. "What is it Matt?" asked Mealea.

"Need to talk to you!" said Matt. Mealea stopped in her tracks.

"It's not another heart-to-heart talk again is it? Already went over that when you visited last Christmas" said Mealea.

"No, unless you want to" said Matt.

"I think I'll pass. So what's up?"

"Well, let's put it this way…" Matt said as he held out his hand and a wordball appeared. He then threw it on the wall with the statement: 'Matt is the king of Twinkies'

"Wow! That's amazing! Since when could you make word balls?" asked Mealea, in astonishment. The only people she knew that had powers were from a children's' to young adults' age range.

"Since I was 10, I think. Anyway, the powers passed down by family-"

"So it's hereditary?"

"Yeah, so I thought that you had it."

"Why don't my parents have it?" asked Mealea.

"From what I know, it's from your mom's side. Your mom chose to give up her powers because she thought that they were 'freaky' and a 'waste of time'."

"Well I don't. Maybe it's because I haven't tried to make one?"

"I guess that theory makes sense, but I don't know completely about them" said Matt. For the next few moments, there was a silence. Mealea closed her eyes, concentrated on the words 'Aquamarine Iguanas from Djibouti' but nothing happened.

"It's pointless! I don't have the power, it probably skipped my generation" said Mealea.

"It never skips a generation. You're probably a late-bloomer, or you're fatigued."

"If that's true, how old would I be at the latest?"

"Eighteen, so you still have two years to go. Don't worry about it, sometimes supernatural things take time" said Matt.

"Like in 'Disappeared'?" asked Mealea.

"Sure, if you want to compare word powers to kids killing people with light beams" said Matt.

"Wait, is that why you have your own business?"

"Yeah. It saves ink and time. Why else would I own a graphic design business?" Matt said. For a short pause, the conversation grew stale. The doorbell rang. Mealea ran up to the door and looked into the glass window. "Who is it?" asked Matt, who was curious to why his niece fidgeted with the lock on the door.

"A friend, nothing to worry about-" explained Mealea as she spoke to the visitor, "Hey Shock!"

"Hi" said Shock.

"How did you know where she lived?" asked Matt from the living room. The pounding sound of footsteps up the stairs was heard shortly after.

"Jessica texted me the address. I guess she remembered the address when she saw the moving trucks" Shock told Mealea as she yelled the message to her strange uncle.

"Who's 'Shock' is he a gangster?" asked Matt from upstairs, probably from his bedroom.

"No he's not! Jeez!" said Mealea

"Um…I was just going to walk you to the Electric Diner. Lisa just flew in from Spain last night."

"Great! Oh yea, Christina can't come. She came home late last night and well, she tends to be a heavy sleeper and sleeps in a lot."

"Sure" said Shock.

"Matt!" Mealea yelled, "Tell Christina that I'm going to the Electric Diner with Shock!"

"Got it. Electronic Diner, Mealea left with Snooki."

"Really? Of all names you chose that one?" Mealea said, letting Shock inside. He sat on a barstool while waiting for Mealea to take a shower. "Phew!" Mealea thought as she locked the bathroom door and changed out of her pajamas. Luckily they were the plaid ones. She would have been horrified if anyone, other than Matt and Christina, saw her in her ratty Care Bears set.

Matt came downstairs, deciding to leave his trusted hockey stick under his bed. He attempted to interrogate this so called 'Shock'. "So are you sure you're not in a gang?"

"I'm not in a gang," Shock said with a stern, "sir."

"So you're a rapper?"

"N-No sir" Shock said, tugging on his shirt collar, hoping that Mealea wouldn't take long at all.

After doing the skinny jean dance and pulling her blue shirt into place, Mealea ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Spitting the green slime from her mouth and rinsing, she ran down the stairs. The whole morning routine took about 25 minutes, which felt like 25 hours to the unfortunate boy downstairs.

"Wow, 25 minutes! Must be a new record!" said Matt.

"For the books" Mealea said, grabbing a Pop-Tart package from the pantry. She then sat down in front of the door, and began to tie her shoelaces. "Let's go!" said Mealea, as Shock eagerly stood up and followed her. As the two speed walked, Matt called out to them:

"Just letting you know Shock, I know someone in an organization that does some things. So if I were you, I wouldn't try anything with my niece"

"You mean like a mafia? Yeah right, more like a mafia of computer nerds" Mealea said as they turned the corner. "Sorry about that" Mealea said, "He can be a little over protective at times"

"A little?" Shock said, as he took the last Pop-Tart from the silver package.

* * *

><p>Outside were 5 people sitting on the tables, chatting with each other. By the time Shock and Mealea arrived, they were outside for about 40 minutes. Keith was laughing at some joke that Marcus told, and Jessica was chattering as fast as her mouth could about the shopping haul she had when she was out with Christina and Mealea. Hector was with his hands behind his head, beaming a smile while Lisa was telling the story of how they turned a chicken bone into rubber. Apparently, someone stole it from the vinegar jar so she started a chorus of 'who stole the bone from the vinegar jar?' She looked like her normal self. She was wearing a yellow and green polka dotted dress and yellow ballet flats, with a yellow daisy in her hair. It was good to see that, so far, she hadn't changed since she left. "Hey guys!" Shock said as he leaned against the window of the diner.<p>

"Good to see you Shock! Hi Mealea!" said Mealea as she hugged the both of them, "It's nice to see you in reality than from that Skelekian TV webcam"

"Same here" said Mealea. "Um…can I talk to you for a second?" as she and Lisa walked inside the diner.

"What's up?" Lisa asked.

"Well the thing is…" Mealea said

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be honest, this was a half and half. It was supposed to be a plot change, but to me, this chapter seemed like a filler chapter. If you guys are confused about anything, I'll explain to you if I can. What I mean by that is that I'll explain if it doesn't reveal something that's going to happen in the story. Also, I was wondering this: "Would it be easier for you guys if I put the dates at the beginning?" I know that's not usually put into stories, but I think it would be easier for both you and me. Thanks a bunch (that line kinda sounded like it was for a type of Build-a-Bear…) Jedi Annie Scrambler, Miyu 101, The Electric Phantom, AlphaBetaSoup, Warriorcatshadowscar, xLaurelCullenxx, and LoLza for reviewing andor adding me on your author/story alert. **

**P.S. In case if any of you were wondering, Mealea's name is pronounced 'MUH-LEE-UH' :D**


End file.
